Transformation
by zabani-chan
Summary: Naruto does something to Sasuke, who in turn does something to Naruto, which in turn causes chaos and confusion all over Konoha. SS NH ch. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 - Surprise

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was grinning like an idiot. He was also holding a strange looking scroll. Sasuke glared.

"What are you doing Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto had unrolled the scroll and was now making hand signs.

"You need to learn more about girls, Sasuke", Naruto said.

Sasuke suddenly felt sick and clutched his stomach and groin as searing pain shot through his body. He fell to his knees, with one arm holding him up. His chest grew and something disappeared. His hair grew to past his shoulders and his waist was thinner. As fast as it came, the pain was gone. He sat up, confused, and felt a sudden weight on his chest. He reached up and grabbed it and froze. Breasts. He rounded on Naruto, quickly pinning him to the ground by his neck.

"What did you do to me?!" He demanded. He stopped. His voice…it was a girl's voice. He put a hand to his throat and stared blankly at Naruto. He went limp and sat on him, straddling him. He stared at his right hand, his left limp and hanging by his side. His hand was smaller and smoother. He and Naruto flinched when they heard Sakura coming.

"O, dope! What're we going to do now?!" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, Naoko!" Naruto yelled/whispered.

"Naoko?"

"I can't call you Sasuke! They'd be suspicious!"

"Hmm….smart thinking." Sasuke/Naoko said. He/she looked at Naruto, "How long does this thing last?"

"Umm….two weeks I think," He said slowly. Naoko glared and tightened her hold on his neck.

"Two weeks?! What the hell am I…." He stopped. Sakura was now on the bridge and looking at them curiously. Luckily Naoko's hair was long enough to hide the Uchiha symbol on his back.

"What's going on?" She asked. Naoko stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. Naruto looked at her, and then down at the way 'Naoko' was sitting on him. He blushed a deep red.

"Hey…." He whispered. Naoko looked at him, and after seeing him blush and looking down, that he realized what he was doing.

"Yaaaahhh!" He screamed. He jumped back quickly, nearly hitting Sakura. Naruto sat up and looked at them, as if expecting something.

Naoko knew. He knew what Naruto expected to happen. He thought sakura would recognize him, long hair/female body or not. She apparently wasn't paying 'him' any attention, but was staring at 'her'. He was mildly amused when Sakura started to lecture Naruto, completely forgetting about him. He took this as a chance to escape, but was stopped when Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I want to know who you are." Sakura looked at him, and blinked. Naruto flinched slightly.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." Sakura said thoughtfully. Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No! No, you don't!"

"Then what were you and Naruto doing?" She asked. Naoko inwardly smirked.

"He said something rather rude and perverted to me." Naoko said. Sakura glared at Naruto, who flinched backwards, yet glared at Naoko.

"I'll get you later." He warned before Sakura punched him, sending him back a few hundred feet. Naoko suddenly felt sorry for him, kind of. In a way, he deserved it. Sakura turned back to him and smiled.

"Okay. Since Kakashi found me before I got here and told me that we didn't have a meeting today, I can take you away from here." Sakura went over and grabbed his hand, dragging him away.

"Exactly….where are we going?" Naoko asked nervously.

"We're going to meet the others at Ichiraku."

"Others?" Naoko asked his voice cracking.

"Yeah. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten." Sakura looked back at her, her expression priceless when she saw unrestrained confusion. She sighed and stopped, turning around to face him. Naoko was really confused. Why were they going to meet them? Didn't Sakura know who he was? And why the hell was he letting her drag him?! Then again….the dope _had_ turned him into a girl, with long hair. This wasn't just some genjutsu or otherwise Sakura would have seen right through it. And with Naruto being the best prankster in all of Konoha's history, something like this was like eating ramen for him. Too easy.

But…spending the whole day with Sakura, the annoying fan girl, Ino, an even _more_ annoying fan girl, Hinata, a shy, stuttering girl, and Tenten, a tomboy?! This was torture! But….then again, Sakura was getting better about not asking him out. Actually, she hadn't asked him out for a date for weeks now. Maybe…he could use this disguise (if that's what you want to call it. _Sasuke/Naoko sweat drops…)_ to see if she still liked him. Still….these feelings he kept having every time a boy looked at him or he looked at them….were strange. He made a mental note to snatch Naruto up later and question him about this jutsu…thing.

Sakura's voice brought him back to reality.

"Come on. You were so dazed out you didn't hear me. So I'll introduce you to them." She grabbed his arm and led him down the road to Ichiraku.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, waving. They looked over and smiled, Ino waving back. They watched silently as Sakura forced Naoko to sit down. Naoko was extremely tense and looking rather nervous.

"What are you nervous for?" She asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. "Guys. This is Naruto's friend. He did or said something stupid to her, so I kidnapped her. She's hanging with us for now."

Naoko waited patiently for them to say something. Several seconds ticked by before Hinata spoke.

"W-well, W-what are we d-doing today?" she asked, looking at each of them. Ino and Tenten shared a look, and smirked, looking at Naoko.

"Shopping!" They yelled. Sakura immediately agreed, and Hinata merely nodded. Tenten looked at the new girl.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked. Naoko was quiet for a full minute, clearly taken by surprise.

"Well?" she pressed. Tenten had a feeling that when she had asked, the new girl had apparently been deep in thought. She finally answered.

"N-Naoko." She said. The girls nodded and got up, heading towards the door while dragging Naoko.

'This couldn't get any worse! They're going shopping! That's a guy's worst nightmare!' he thought. He looked up at his captors, who were still dragging him around. He swore to beat them to a ….

"Come on, Naoko! You need some new clothes!" Sakura said. He snapped his head towards her.

"What? Why?"

"Because yours are too big for you!" she giggled. Naoko grumbled, but it was ignored.

Three hours, lots of clothes changing, grumbling and cursing, later, they left for Sakura's home for a fame of truth-or-dare. Naoko now had a new outfit, and was currently wearing it. It consisted of a blue kimono top with no sleeves, a dark purple obi that left his stomach showing, black skin tight shots, black fingerless elbow gloves, and a blue skirt that left the right side of his waist down showing. His kunai pouch on his left hip and shuriken holder on his right thigh. His long black hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Thankfully, they hadn't seen the clothes he had originally been wearing. That would have raised lots of questions, and he was, (reluctantly) grateful for the new clothes. He glanced at the girls. They, too, were wearing new clothes. Sakura was wearing a red sweater with sleeves that reached her fingers, and a pair of black Capri's. Ino was wearing a light blue button up shirt and dark blue skirt that reached mid-thigh. Hinata was wearing a violet sleeveless turtleneck with a dark brown Capri's. And Tenten was wearing a forest green sleeveless Chinese shirt and black shorts.

They finally reached Sakura's house and Naoko was slightly hesitant to enter. Inside there was a small step led to a large living room. A couch and a few chairs sat around a small, knee-high table. A hallway was to the left, as few doors lining it. The first door on the left was the kitchen. The other doors must have been room, but the doors were close, so he couldn't tell. The bookshelf was filled to the point of overflowing with books, picture frames, and shuriken and kunai in glass cases. On the table were flowers, and in the middle was an old looking hitai-ate. He was tempted to ask about it, but decided against it. They sat down on the couch and chairs, Sakura going to get drinks and snacks. Tenten looked over at Naoko.

"So, Naoko," she said getting the girl's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell us your last name."

Naoko stared at her, narrowing his eyes. Calm outside, a raging cyclone inside.

'Last name? Naruto, you idiot! This is all your fault! I can't say Uchiha, cause that'll rouse even more suspicion I need to think of a last name now!' He thought, frantically searching his mind.

"No need to be suspicious. We're just curious. You do have a last name, don't ya?"

"I do. It's Kishimoto."

"Naoko Kishimoto. Sounds nice." Tenten said.

"….Thanks."

Sakura walked in, holding four cakes and a plate of fudge brownies. She placed the plate on the table and passed out the drinks, sitting next to Naoko on the couch.

"So…who wants to start?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you go first, forehead girl. This is your house." Ino took a sip of her drink staring at her.

"Right." Sakura looked at the four of them and decided to start with Ino, who gulped.

"Ino…truth…or dare?" She asked. Ino sat there thinking.

"Truth." She said, confident she could answer this. But lost it immediately when Sakura's smirk put Sasuke's to shame. She paled. Then gulped forcefully.

Naoko (Sasuke) felt inwardly pleased (for some unknown reason) when Sakura smirked. It put his to shame and the fact that she could do it better made him swell with pride, knowing he was the one she learned it form.

"Ino…" Ino flinched.

"Is it true ….that you like Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. Tenten and Hinata gasped. Ino blushed furiously.

"You like lazy ass, Shikamaru?!" Tenten all but screamed.

Somewhere, Shikamaru sneezed loudly. Rubbing his nose, he looked around. Not sensing anyone, he shrugged, mumbled, "Mendokusai", and walked on.

"N-n-no-NO!" Ino stuttered. Everyone, including Naoko smirked.

"Yeeeaahh." Tenten said, stretching the word out.

"Okay. Right." Sakura said sarcastically.

"W-whatever you say." Hinata rolled her eyes. Naoko stayed quiet, watching the exchange. Is this how girls always acted? Questioning others on who they liked? He hoped they'd ask Sakura who she liked.

"It's true!" Ino yelled her face a bright red. Sakura grinned.

"Then why are you blushing? " She asked. Ino's face got a few shades darker.

"I…I…" She couldn't seem to get the words out. The other girls smiled triumphantly. Naoko was confused for a minute as to why they looked happy, but Tenten's next statement said it all.

"You're in love."

Ino froze her eyes wide.

"Oh my god..I AM!" She screamed, but immediately stared crying, "Why did I fall for such a lazy guy?"

Hinata immediately tried to comfort her, but Ino recovered and took advantage of the situation.

"Don't you try to comfort me! Everyone in the village knows you're in love with Naruto!" Ino yelled. Hinata froze, eyed wide and face an unnatural red. Naoko felt his brain do a retake. _Hinata_ liked _Naruto_?! The other girls must have seen the confusion on his face because they sighed.

(A/N: Hinata has zoned out after Ino's declaration.)

"What?" He asked.

"How could you not see that Hinata likes Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I'm not from here." He froze. That had slipped. He had just lied so easily. But…it had been necessary. This…Naoko….was supposed to be a friend of Naruto's. And the fact that 'she' hadn't known so much that normal girls in Konoha did, was a sure sign that something was wrong.

The silence was killing and their stares weren't helping. He started to sweat slightly when Tenten spoke.

"Not from here? So….where are you from?" She said slowly. He swallowed before answering.

"Well….I was born here and lived here for about three or four years, until my parents moved to a little village by the border of the Fire Country."

"So why aren't you there instead of here?" Ino asked.

He decided to tell a partial truth. Living outside the village was a lie, but to make it seem true, it had to have some truth in it.

"My parents were murdered about ten years ago." The answer blunt and emotionless. The girls gasped and stared at Naoko.

"By who?" Hinata asked nervously. Naoko as silent for a long time.

"My younger brother."

"What?!" Sakura yelled. "How could a little boy kill two adults?!" He looked up at her.

"By surprise. They weren't expecting their little boy to kill them."

"What happened to him?" Tenten asked.

"I killed him." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. Ino had been quiet a bit too long, so she decided to speak up.

"You aren't going home, are you?"

"No. I'm just going out for some fresh air." He said, closing the door.

They looked at each other sadly.

Naoko sighed when he closed the door. He looked around. 'Now. To see Naruto.' He took off towards his apartment building.

He paused at the door, before he knocked loudly. He waited for a couple minutes before he knocked again. Again no answer. He growled. He went out back and climbed up the wall until he reached Naruto's window. He looked inside. The dope was out cold. He narrowed his eyes and opened the window, slipping inside and walking over to Naruto's bedside. He smirked when he thought of a plan to wake him up. He climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, placing his hands on Naruto's chest. He undid his hair and let it hang loose. He leaned down until his face was only a couple of inches away from Naruto's.

"Naruto…" He said softly.

"Mmm…" Naruto mumbled, turning his head to the right. Naoko smiled.

"…wake up, Naruto…."

"….why?..." Naruto grumbled, scrunching his face.

"You're going to be late for the meeting."

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"No! I can't be late!" He sat up quickly, but froze. He stare, wide eyed, into fray eyes. Naoko was looking into wide blue eyes, in much the same position. They both blinked a few times, frozen, with their lips together, for a good three minutes trying to figure out what happened. They both suddenly blushed a bright red, and pushed away from each other.

"W-what are you doing in my bed?!" Naruto yelled, pointing at him. Naoko ignored him, trying to get rid of blush, and asked him his own question.

"How long does this damn jutsu last?!" He demanded.

Naruto paused and blinked. He sat down Indian style.

"Um….about two weeks I think."

Naoko growled angrily and pounced on him, pinning him to the bed by his neck.

"Two weeks? _TWO WEEKS_?!?" He screamed. Naruto started panicking.

"Quiet down! If you keep screaming, you'll get me kicked out! They already want me dead, and if I make any problems, that'll give them a reason to kill me! So, please, keep your voice down!" Naruto yelled quietly. Naoko took some deep, slow breaths.

"So….what am I supposed to do for _two weeks_ in a woman's body?" He asked slowly, voice dangerously calm.

"Well…."

END

This is a SasSak story, so don't get the wrong idea when they kissed. Any guess as to what Naruto is going to suggest? Whoever guesses right will get a free trip to Florida! (Not for real. I don't have that kind of money. Though I really wish I did….T-T)

I thought of this story on a whim. I was actually daydreaming about it and then decided to make it into a story! I really hope you like it.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Transformation

Zabani-Chan

Chapter 2:

Naoko stormed back to his apartment. He yanked the door open and slammed it behind him.

"Damn Naruto…" he muttered. His mind went back over last night.

(Flash Back)

"Well…you could pretend to be my girlfriend!" he said, smiling widely. Naoko glared at him.

"No. That would hurt Hinata." He said heatedly. Naruto blinked, and filted his head.

"Why would it hurt her?" he asked, curious. Naoko groaned and slapped his forehead. 'Those girls were right! Naruto was dense when it came to her!'

"That's because she's in love with you!" he yelled. Naruto froze, his eyes wide.

"W-what?" he whispered.

"That's right. Hinata loves you. Get over it! Worry about that later! Right now, I'm more concerned about this jutsu!" Naoko yelled. Naruto blinked and shook himself slightly.

"Sorry. Not everyday you hear your best friend tell you that a girl loves you, after all." Naruto said, still looking a little dazed, "Right. Anyway, the jutsu. What to do about it?"

He paused to think about it Naoko, personally, thought he looked weird when he was seriously thinking about something.

He swore Naruto sat there for at least 10 minutes wracking his brain for an answer. He was getting bored, fast. He opened his mouth to tell Naruto to hurry up when Naruto's eyes shot open. He jumped in surprise.

"Find anything?" he asked sarcastically. Naruto glared before answering.

"Yes, I did find something for your information. And just for that comment I'm not telling you!" he yelled.

"Yes you are! I am not going to spend two weeks in my room doing absolutely nothing!" Naoko yelled.

"Too bad!" Naruto yelled, turning around and crossing his arms. "Hmph!"

Naoko growled. He wanted to strangle the idiot. Even though he really didn't want to admit it, he needed the dope's help. He couldn't think straight, and he was still getting used to this body. His body was tall and more muscular. This body was smaller, thinner, and….um…fuller. In this body, he was more expressive than before, more talkative, and was feeling strange emotions.

He couldn't handle this. Not to metion, Naruto started all this, and he was going to finish it. And he knew that now that the girls heard about 'her' traumatic life, they wouldn't leave him alone. Naruto was his only hope. The girls, except Sakura and Hinata, couldn't stand him. He was too loud and obnoxious.

He blinked as a sudden thought came to mind. It was risky, sure, and Naruto was probably going to hate him for a while, but he knew Naruto was weak against girls. He smirked slightly, and crawled towards Naruto on his hands and knees. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and settled his cheek against the other's whiskered one. Naruto immediately tensed at the sudden contact. Naoko smirked.

"Will you tell me?" he whispered, placing, a chaste kiss on his neck. Naruto gasped and, if possible, was even more tense.

"No." he said, his voice shaking slightly. Naoko merely smiled and placed more kisses on his neck, slowly running a hand down his chest. Naruto shuddered.

"Come on. Tell me..." he whined. Naruto looked at him.

"Maybe. But first you have to do something for me." Naoko blinked.

"And what is that?"

"What you have to do for me is get Hinata to go out with me. Once you do, I'll tell you what you can do during these two weeks." Naruto said, trying to get out of his hold. Naoko merely tightened his hold.

"How about this. You tell me now, and I'll get you two together with the help of Sakura, Ino, and Tenten." He said. Naruto paused and thought about it for a minute.

"Hmm…" he opened his mouth to answer, but immediately closed it as another thought came to mind.

They sat on the bed, Naoko still with his arms around Naruto's neck, and Naruto in deep thought about the suggestion. Finally, Naruto spoke.

"We do it this way. You get Hinata to meet me at the park tomorrow afternoon, around 8, and then, around 11, you come here and I'll tell you." He said.

"Fine." Naoko got up and walked back towards the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder at Naruto, who was watching him.

"One piece of advice, though. If I were you, I'd set up traps so your apartments not so easy to enter. If I were an enemy, you would have been dead."

"Not really. Thanks to a certain something in my belly, I have enhanced senses. Since the thing didn't feel any killing intent or danger, it didn't wake me. So you see, if you were an enemy, and you tried to kill me, you'd be dead because of the thing." Naruto explained calmly. Naoko watched as fear and uncertainty flickered through the blonde's bright blue eye. He merely nodded before taking his leave.

(End Flashback)

Naoko sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. Thoughts and questions were bouncing inside his head that were begging to be answered. But the way Naruto said that told him that it was best left alone.

He groaned and fell back against his bed, now looking at the while ceiling. What was Naruto trying to hide? What was 'the thing'? He was so tempted to just ask the Hokage, but he knew that if Naruto wanted to tell him, then he would tell him. He just had to patient.

He sighed, and got up, heading towards the shower. He closed the bathroom door and started to take off the clothes that the girls had forced him to wear. He ignored the way his body looked and got in the shower, the warm water soothing. Just as he was starting to grab the shampoo, someone knocked on the door. He froze and turned the water off. He grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around his new body.

He slowly made his way to the front door, when the knocking was going on again. He opened the door, and was about to slam it shut when he saw Sakura, but she stopped it with one hand. He inwardly wince and cursed her inhuman strength.

"Naoko? What are you doing in Sasuke-kun's home?" She asked. He stared at her for a second.

"Ask Naruto." He said, and shut and locked the door. He ran for the phone and dialed Naruto's number. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Hello?" Naruto's voice was surprisingly confused, as if he never expected phone calls.

"Naruto it's me. Sasuke! or Naoko! Whichever!" he said frantically.

"Hey Sasuke! Why are you talking so fast?"

"Listen, Sakura came over..."

"That's good!"

"No it's not! I'm at my home in a girl's body. She'll get the wrong idea about this! I was in the shower! I answered the door in a towel!"

"Why the hell would you do that? Why didn't…"

"Shut up! I didn't have time to get dressed! Anyways, I told her to 'ask you'. So she's probably on her way to your house to ask why there is a girl in my home!"

"I can just say that 'Sasuke said it was okay if you stayed there for two weeks while 'he' went on a mission."

"That's good…wait, that's bad! She'll just go to the Hokage and ask her if I went on any missions!"

"Okay, I'll just call obaa-san now, explain things to her, and we'll go from there! See ya!"

The line went dead.

Naruto hung up and dialed up the Hokage's number, it rang for a while before she answered.

"Hello?" and angry voice said. He ignored it.

"Hello, obaa-san!" he said cheerfully.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Okay, here's the deal! I turned Sasuke into a girl, his new name is Naoko Kishimoto, he still living in his house, Sakura saw him in girl-form in a towel, she's on her way over here to ask me what's going on. Um…this is were you come in. If Sakura goes to see you after leaving here, me and Sasuke need you to tell her that 'Sasuke' is out on a long mission and told me to tell 'Naoko' that 'Sasuke' said it was okay if she stays there while he was gone."

The line was silent for a while as Tsunade processed this information.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

She hung up, and Naruto put down the phone when he heard someone knocking. He opened the door and blinked at Sakura, acting confused.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked. She looked up at him. (A/N: Naruto is now as tall as Sasuke. They are both 18 yrs. old, while Sakura is 17; they are head taller than her.) "That girl, Naoko, told me to come here."

"For what?"

"So I can ask what is she doing there at Sasuke's?! And where is Sasuke?!" she demanded.

"Um…Tsunade told me to tell her. Go ask her." He suggested. Sakura stared at him for a minute before nodding curtly.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." She turned around and left. He sighed and then called Tsunade.

"Hello?"

"She's on her way. You ready?"

"Yes. I've got everything ready."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Bye."

They hung up.

Tsunade sighed as Sakura walked in. Poor Sakura. Sent on a wild goose chase because of Naruto's prank. Sakura bowed.

"Tsunade-sensei."

"Yes?" she looked genuinely confused.

"Naruto sent me here. May I ask you something?"

"Yes." She leaned her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands.

"Where is Sasuke? And why is Naoko staying at his house?"

"Sasuke is at on a mission. He said Naoko can stay there until he comes back. Both to look after the place and have a place to stay until she finds her own place."

"Okay. But she could've roomed with me at my home. My parents are dead, so their room is open."

"Sorry. But you did not know her until…" she paused, "When did you meet her? I met her a couple of days ago. Naruto introduces us, saying she was his friend from another small village."

"I met her yesterday. She was sitting on Naruto and choking him."

"Hmph. Probably his fault, too."

"Yes."

"Well, anyway, Naruto and Sasuke met her before you, and since no one can live with Naruto, mainly because his apartment room is small even for him, Sasuke was the only choice for now." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded.

"I understand." She sighed, turning and leaving. Tsunade sighed.

"I need sake." She groaned, and picked up the phone.

Naruto blinked when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"She bought it."

"Great! Excellent job, obaa-san!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hanging up because I need sake."

_Click_

Naruto sighed, and muttered something about drunk old ladies while he dialed Sasuke's number.

Naoko blinked and paused, looking at the phone. He put the brush down and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Tsunade obaa-san told Sakura that you're on a mission and you let yourself stay at your house until you could find a new place! Isn't it great!"

"I guess." He sighed. Naruto continued to babble about useless things while he grunted or Aa'ed or Hn'ed.

"I have to go! See you!"

_click_

Naoko sighed in relief. His ears were ringing from all that talk. He padded softly towards his bed and plopped down, pulling the covers over him for a long awaited rest.

'Finally…a long….long…rest from today's excitement. If you can call it that.'

End

Okay. Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Took me a while to write it. I know Sasuke's…a bit OOC…but that's only because he's a girl. And before you ask, he can't do any genjutsu or ninjutsu to make him look like his boy self. The jutsu Naruto used on him cancels any effect's the transformation jutsu can do.

And for the record this **is **a **SasSak fanfic**! I know him and Naruto are getting all touchy-feely, but Sasuke's only doing that because he's figured out that's that the best way to get Naruto to spill. Heehee.

Poor Naru-kun!

Ja Ne!


End file.
